Chasing Darkness
by Gryphon97
Summary: (currently a one-shot) Jackson Overland is just a human. He's but one boy in this huge, cold, lonely world. And fear is everywhere in this pitch blackness. Yet, perhaps the guardians aren't the ones to chase the darkness, sometimes it's just big brother sleeping in the room next door.


Rain. It comes from the grey sky. When the world get's to heavy and the clouds can't breathe it cries. It's perhaps my favorite weather.

I like going out even though I'm advised against it. I like running around in the mud and getting dirty and laughing. I like the smell. I like washing up and curling next to the fire to get warm. And right now, I like the rhythm of it as it beats on the roof of the house. I like it so much, I try syncing my breathing to the pattern it creates: a soothing melody, like a lullaby.

I'm dreaming, I think I am. I'm pretty sure. Maybe I'm not. I'm walking. I know that. I'm in the forest with the other village kids. We're laughing and messing around. We've come across a river and wish cross it. I spot a thick log. I roll it on its side and we use it as a bridge. I decided to go first, to test it to see if its save. I'm halfway across when I hear a creaking sound, like the log is splitting.

There's a familiar voice behind me. "Jack?" And suddenly the log begins to snap and I see a dark figure watching me from a distance with a wicked smile as I fall into the water below.

It was still. Ghastly still. Like nothing goes on down in the depths.

Its cold. Its dark. And I'm scared.

I'm alone and no one can see me drowning.

"Jack." A faint voice calls. "Jack." It repeats. There's a bright light in the distance. I'm getting closer to it.

Wait, am I supposed to go into the light? Or stay way from it? But, it's so big and so bright. The darkness is fading away. And I'm not scared anymore.

"Jack." I hear it whispering, it's calling me from a long and impossible distance.

"Jack." I hear it. "Jack?" It's not talking to me, it's calling me. It needs me. "Jack?" Suddenly I feel like slipping away and a connection is cut-off in my brain.

There is a musty smell. I feel my bed under me. I'm at home. The blanket fell off and I'm cold. I hear the raining. Light isn't biting at my eyes, so it's dark. I'm in reality. The voice calls me again. The soft voice that's so familiar and warm. I open my eyes and see a small figure in my doorway. I moan in response.

"Jack." It said in relief. "Jack, " It readapted again. Honestly, I'm tired of hearing my own name. But if it hadn't been for this voice, the one of my baby sister, who had said it so many times, I'd still be in the cold and lonely dark place. There is something in her voice, something that urged my consciousness to surface.

Something about being alone gets to me. But when I'm with others it as if a bravery that slept inside me awakens. But when there gone I find myself in the cold and in the dark. And I feel that darkness…watching me.

She cuddled herself in the doorway. Her arms wrapping tightly around her tiny chest. God, I think, she's so young. So small. Innocent. "I had a nightmare." She said with a quiver in her voice.

I feel my big-brother sense kick in. I'm more aware now. "A nightmare?" I sat up a little and she comes closer to my bed.

"The boogeyman," She said shaking."…Jack…I'm scared."

Fully awake now, I sat up and gestured her over to sit with me in my bed. "Hey now." I whispered and I hold her close. She's warm but I feel her shaking in my arms. "Don't be scared. " I say.

"But I AM scared." She said.

"Don't be." I said again, smiling. "Let's have fun instead."

I got out of bed and got the game I made for her. We played checkers with the pieces I had made from wood and colored half of them with a dark paint and used checkered blanket mom had knitted. For a while it was fine. Mary was giggling and she seemed happy.

I could almost feel the dark circles under my eyes, but taking care of my family was like a permanent job. But I didn't mind. I like seeing her happy. And lately taking care of Mary was taking up most of my time. After dad left, I had to take care of mom and her. Babysitting Mary kept mom from having to worry so much. And she was so tired lately. I'm just glad Mary woke me up instead of her.

Mary jumped one of my pieces that I'd let her take. "HA!" She said.

I rubbed my chin. "Your gonna have to pay for that. I'll get you!" I smiled at her as she stuck her tongue out and me and giggled.

A loud crack of thunder graced the world. I liked this weather. But Mary was very afraid of storms. She made a run for the bed and hid under the covers. I slightly lifted them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't you want to beat my butt at checkers?"

"Jack!" She said. "I'm scared!" She looks past me and into the empty, dark hall. "The boogeyman is here. I know it." She whispered.

I sigh. I used to be real scared of the bogeyman when I was a kid. Dad would always tell me stories about him to scare me and keep my out of trouble. With him gone I'd felt old and scared. But that old part made me assume a bit of responsibly. Responsibly I regrettably shove off far to much.

I walk into the hallway, just to show her nothing is there. My dad used to do this, but he'd scream or pretend to be dragged away to scare me. He'd come back laughing, but I was still scared. I used to do this to Mary when dad was home. I used to do a lot of mean things like that.

I looked around. I heard her whisper "Jack, come back." But I stayed, to prove to her she didn't need to be scared. I was though. It was very dark. Nothing in the dark that wasn't there in the light, I told myself. But you can never believe the things I say. Take it with a grain of salt. I didn't want to admit it, but I did feel something. Something cold. But surly it was just the rain outside.

I came back; Mary was still under the covers. I sat in bed next to her and she hugged my chest. I heard her lightly sobbing.

"Hey," I whispered, holding her. "Nothings there, I checked. Your safe." I assured. "Would I trick you?"

"Yes!" She said desperately. "You always play tricks! Something is there and you know it."

"Maybe your right." I said. "But don't worry about that. I'm here." She looked up at me and I gave her the brightest smile I could offer. Hopefully, one bright enough to chase the darkness away. "The boogeyman is no match for your big brother."


End file.
